


Five Things Hugh Used to Think About Callum, Remembered While Night Golfing

by belmanoir



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by Sonia.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Things Hugh Used to Think About Callum, Remembered While Night Golfing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/gifts).



> Beta'd by Sonia.

1\. When Hugh met Callum, he thought he was kind of funny-looking. He knows that, but he can’t actually remember what it felt like. He can’t get it back when he looks at Callum. He knows it’s gotta be there, but he can’t find it in Callum’s face or arms or hips, fuck, his hips when he golfs are a fucking epiphany. Right now Callum’s wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts and these ridiculous pansy-ass little golf shoes and one white glove-- _one white glove_ , for fuck’s sake, and all Hugh can think is that Callum’s got sexy _knees_ and that he wants Callum to jerk him off.

2\. He used to think the golf thing was just a phase. It’s gotta be some kind of karmic fucking justice for all the times his mom told him he was just going through a phase. That’s what she said about black jeans and the harmonica and boys and eyeliner and wanting to be in a band. Shit, it’s probably what she told herself about the drugs. Saying something’s a phase makes it stick, and Hugh fell right into that one. 

3\. Back, way back before the tour or the stories about Calgary or Hugh’s realization that Callum bought all his clothes from the Salvation Army bargain bins, he thought Callum was a lily-white Hollywood type and he, Hugh, was the real deal. Man of the fucking people. 

Deep down, he hung onto it longer than was smart, too. Because Callum can talk about golf’s working-class roots all the fuck he wants, but that’s not the point, is it? The point is, does Callum spend eighteen million dollars a year on faggy golf shoes and lessons and magnetic necklaces and equipment and God knows what the fuck else, and the answer to that one is yes, yes, and more yes. But the joke’s on Hugh now. He’s the one who flew to Vancouver for the weekend to visit his boyfriend. Just watch, one of these days he’ll have a fucking chartered jet and he’ll have to off himself before anyone notices.

4\. He used to think Callum was hard to get. Elusive, right? Turned out fast that Callum’s shy as fuck, but man is he easy when he likes you. “C’mon, Rennie, give us a smile,” Hugh says, holding up his Blackberry ( _man of the people, my **ass**_ ). Callum doesn’t smile but he poses, sultry James Dean stare and cigarette dangling from his fingers, and he makes it look _good_ , not stupid at all, even though James Dean was dead for thirty years already when he was Callum’s age. “You gonna post this on Facebook for your fans?” Hugh asks.

“You bet,” Callum says, plucking the PDA out of his hands and subjecting the photo to careful scrutiny. “But I’m not posting the ones I’m about to take of you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re gonna be naked. C’mon, _pants_.” He sniggers.

5\. Until about five seconds ago, Hugh thought Callum was not a guy who would think it was romantic to do it on a golf course at night. You learn something new every day.


End file.
